The present invention relates to an information carrier for clamping onto rods, particularly clothes rods or the like. Information carriers to which the present invention relates are also known as rod riders and serve, inter alia, for the marking of different sections on clothes rods at sales stands at which the clothing which is hung on the clothes rods is sorted, for instance, by size. For this case of use, a corresponding indication of the size is present on the information carrier. The information carrier can, however, also be used to indicate other information, for instance price. Known rod riders have a holding clamp which forms, for instance, two arms which form a C-shaped clamping jaw which, when placed on a clothes rod, receives the clothes rod. The arms are made of a resilient material so that the rod rider is placed with spring tension on the clothes rod.
In an information carrier in accordance with Patent 30 41 747, a first substantially C-shaped clamping jaw which is formed of two first arms bears a pair of second arms which, due to their elastic attachment to the information carrier, can be clamped over the hook of a clothes hanger.
Based on its design, the known information carrier is suitable only for rods of in each case a given shape and given diameter. Such a rod rider cannot be used on thinner or thicker rods since a sufficient clamping action is not thereby obtained. The cross-sectional area of a rod must correspond substantially to the cross-sectional area of the c-shaped (inner) clamping jaw.
European Patent Application 0 476 303 proposes padding the inner surfaces of the C-shaped clamping opening.